Total Drama Thriller
by htflxs
Summary: Here's the fourth season of Total Drama, hosted by Chris's daughter Greta while he is on "vacation" held in an abandoned amusement park. Will they have a chance to win ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS! -APPS CLOSED-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series, nor do I own any of the characters**

Greta: *combs black hair* WHERE IS MY FUCKING COFFE? LIAM! DON'T YOU MAKE ME GET MY COFFE MYSELF OR I SWEAR TO YOU ILL-

Intern: Uhh...Greta?

Greta: WHAT?

Intern: The camera's on.

Greta: *sees camera light on* Ohhhh... *drops comb*...hi there viewers. My name is Greta McClain! I am here to host my own season of Total Drama! My dad? He's getting ready for a vacation.

Chris(Tied up in basement): MMMMMPH!

Greta: He's a little tied up in the planning though. So, here I am, here to take his place! There will be 21 new contestants and 6 old ones! *walks in empty amusement park* Here, is where the show will take place! This park has been closed for a while due to a FEW ride errors and a HANDFUL of health violations, so, it made the place cheaper to rent! *walks down the street to an abandoned motel* This, is where the contestants will sleep! *walks back in park to an old food court* This, is where the contestants will eat! *points to Chef behind counter*

Chef: …Help…me..

Greta: *walks to a ticket booth* So, if you want to join, here's an application! I hope you can join us!

**Application: (Ok, so here are the basics. One, no super human powers. I don't want to see enemies hurtling into the ground here. Two, no Mary Sues or Gary Sues. Nobody's perfect, so give them their quirks. Three, no long stereotypes. I don't want to see "Quiet Fun Genius Who Likes Pranking" NO! Follow these rules, or you WILL be rejected IMMEDIATELY)**

**-Basics-**

**Name (First and Last):**

**Age (16-18):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**-Appearance-**

**Everyday Outfit:**

**Formal Outfit:**

**Swimwear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin tone:**

**Body Type:**

**Accessories:**

**Other:**

**-Personality-**

**Personality:**

**History (Mandatory):**

**Friend Traits:**

**Enemy Traits:**

**Talents:**

**Quirks:**

**Phobias:**

**Medical Conditions:**

**Family:**

**Friends back home:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Audition Tape(Mandatory):**

**Challenge Ideas:**

**Other:**

Greta: Okay, I'll see you soon, on, Total. Drama. Thriller!


	2. Characters that MADE IT INdesu!

Greta (Holding Liam up by the neck in front of Ferris wheel): LIAM WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY TO YOU? I ASK FOR 70 degree bottled water, AND YOU GIVE ME 70.00000000000001? I OUGHTA-

Intern: Greta?

Greta: WHAT?

Intern: *sighs* Camera's on.

Greta: ….. *drops Liam* Hey loyal viewers! Today, I am gonna tell you who got accepted on TOTAL. DRAMA. THRILLER. Here's the list! *rips open envelope*

…Marcus Stray! The PRANKSTER. Better watch out people!

…Reina Tanaka! She's a sensitive one! Be niiiiice!

..Abigail and Gilligan Conners! They're both okay, but one thinks I'm crazy…

…Juliette Delilah St. John! A popular girl that's NOT a b-…..moving on!

…Kristen Hayes! Awwww…I had to choose her…poor thing…

…Mason Tanner! Watch out peepy guys, she's available!

…Tonia Hart! The beauty queen! Mason might have some competition!

…Damien Ramirez! I have a feeling he's not gonna be the nicest competitor…

…Carmen Watz! A gay guy ALWAYS makes things more interesting!

…Sophia Hernandez! The punk girl! The fat in a doughnut!

…Kimberly Sanders! Described in one word…..a bitch. She lives on 8291 Lenin Street, Ontario Canada, next to the elementary school by the way! *giggles evilly*

…Gigi Sanderson! She's a little psycho. Heh! A friend for Izzy then!

…Newen Scotland! The computer whiz! Let's see if he gets far in this place!

…Ashley Jeanette Duncan! Another non-bitchy popular girl!

…Iris Vogele! A dancer! THE dancer! She might just dance her way through, or fall and break her ankle.

…Steven Coronile! He….scares me slightly..

…Cindy Pelot! This girl is a klutz. She can trip on WIND.

…Lina Luna! Our environmentalist!

…Saleisha McKay! Our FIERCE FASHIONISTA. She is a bitch though…

Greta: OKAY! You will see them make their grand entrance to this place next time on Total. Drama. THRILLER!

**Okay, so, CONGRATS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO GOT IN! And for you, I have a second thing for you to fill out please!**

**How do they act on arrival:**

**How do they act around Greta:**

**How do they act around Chef:**

**Okay, I hope you can join us! And….REEEEVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
